


Difficult Choices

by theaterkid821



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterkid821/pseuds/theaterkid821
Summary: You're going out with your jerk of a boyfriend when you develop a crush on Michael during a group project.





	Difficult Choices

You were walking to your history class with Jack holding your hand. “alright baby, I’ll see you later, after the game?” “Yeah baby. I’ll see you later.” You give him a quick kiss and head into class. Secretly, you hated going to his games, but he wanted you to come so you went. You sit down in your seat just as the bell rang. The teacher comes in and says, “okay, today we’re starting a project on the Cold War. You will be working in groups of two-and before you jump out of your seats, I have already decided on partners for you.” The kid’s faces seemed to fall. “Alright then, Heere you will be with Canigula…” you looked at the kid Jeremy, who you didn’t know and saw his face turn a light shade of pink. He read down the names, but you hadn’t heard your name yet. “And last but not least, (Y/L/N) and Mell. Alright we have the computers here. Get to work.”  
You look across the room and saw the only kid whom you’ve had yet to meet. He was in a red hoodie with patches all over it. His wavy black hair perfectly suited his dark creamy skin. He walks over to you and smiles, “hi… I’m Michael”  
“(Y/N), shall we get started?”  
“Um… yeah sure. Why not?”  
The rest of the period went by with you two doing some work, but ultimately you two laughing and getting to know each other. You were having so much fun, you almost didn’t realize that the bell had rung.   
“Hey so um… do you wanna come over later and play video games with me and Jeremy? I know he’d like you and you seem pretty cool.”   
You hesitated for a moment and bit your lip. You knew your boyfriend wanted you to come to this game tonight, but you also really wanted to have fun with Michael. He saw your hesitation and started to cave inwards from anxiety, “I mean if you don’t want to that’s fine.”  
“No, I want to but… sure. Why not?” You decided that you’d tell your boyfriend that you were going to his house to study, and maybe he’d understand.  
After school you caught up with Jack and said told him. “Sorry baby, I know how much this meant to you”  
“It’s cool. I mean… you gotta do what you gotta do. I’ll see you tomorrow though right?”  
“Yeah of course. I’ll see you then.”  
. . .  
When you arrive at Michael’s house, one of his moms leads you to the basement. You thank her and knock on the door. You hear a “come in” and open the door. You smile and sit next to Michael on the bean bag chair. “So, what are we playing?”  
“Apocalypse of the Damned, wanna join?”  
“Yeah of course.” You picked up the controller and started to play with them. Soon you saw that the three of you fit like three peas in a pod. At one-point Jeremy went to upstairs to go get more snacks and use the bathroom and you and Michael just sat there for a moment. But then it turned into one of those movie clichés. You decided to reach for the popcorn at the same time as he did. Your hands touched, and you looked into his eyes to find an adoration you’ve never seen before. Not even from your boyfriend. You two leaned in for a kiss.  
And then you heard the door to the basement opened. You two quickly scrambled back to where you were as Jeremy came down and you two acted as if nothing happened.  
. . .  
Michael was sitting and playing on his Nintendo as he subtly watched (Y/N) walk in with Jack. God, he wished he were Jack right now. (Y/N) went to go get her lunch and Jack came over to him and nearly yanked the Nintendo out of his hand and yelled. “You better stay away from my girlfriend!” Michael looked up in shock, “w-what? I-I never did anything with your girlfriend. I would never do anything with your girlfriend!”  
“That’s bullshit and we both know it. I’ve seen you making googly eyes at her and flirting and all that crap and I’m sick of it. Now you need to get it through your thick skull that she is MINE so back off!” as Jack’s anger grew, Michael’s anxiety grew as well. At first, he couldn’t believe his ears when hearing a guy speak so territorially about a girl, as if she were his property. He wanted to stand up for her but all he could do was cower in fear. He could feel himself going into another panic attack… oh god he thought to himself this is gonna be how I die.  
. . .  
You had just gotten your lunch when you see Jack yelling at Michael, who you’d grown to have feelings for. You hadn’t broken up with Jack, but you’d been meaning to for a while. You just never found the opportunity to do so. But as soon as you heard him yell, “she’s MINE so back off” you were fuming. You walk over and try to see what’s going on and you were disheartened by what you saw. Michael was curled up into a ball atop the cafeteria seat. “Jack stop!” you yelled, and he turned around to see you nonchalantly. “Oh hey babe. Sorry I was just yelling at this loser. I’ll be at our table in a minute.”  
“Jack I said stop. Do you not see how scared he looks? You’re terrifying him.”  
“Yeah, it’s awesome!”  
You look and feel absolutely disgusted by him. “You know what? No. No it isn’t. And the fact you feel that you have to do this to grow your ridiculous ego is just pathetic. And I can’t take any more of being seen as your property. I can’t do this anymore.”  
“And what does that mean? Are you gonna break up with me? Please, you’d be nothing if it weren’t for me. You would be a loser just like him!”  
“And what if I was! Someone who really liked me for me instead of just as a shiny thing to carry around would know that I already have the personality of a weirdo and like it! So yes Jack, we’re done. Now get out.” He stares at you intensely for a moment and then storms off, pushing open the doors as he leaves aggressively. You turn over to Michael and softly rub his arm, “Michael, are you okay? He’s gone now. It’s just me.” He looks up from his little cocoon and clings to you like a sloth, burying his face into your neck. “I’m sorry… I’m so so sorry…” You hold him closer, if that was even possible, and run your hand through his hair. “shhh… you have nothing to be sorry for.”  
“b-but I-I-”  
“no buts. Now, how about I drive you home?”  
He looks up at you, “can we get 7-11 slushies first?”   
You giggle, “of course you dork.”  
. . .  
About a half hour later, you were sitting in a bean bag while holding Michael close to you. As much as it pained you to see him so upset, he looked so cute right now. He looked so calm and peaceful. After a bit, he looked up at you, “I’m… sorry you broke up with your boyfriend.”  
You let out a slight giggle, “are you kidding? I’ve been trying to dump that asshole for at least a month and a half now.”  
He smiled and laughed a little as well. He looked even more adorable with his face scrunched up right now. Without realizing what you were doing, you kissed his cheek. But when you realized what you did you quickly pulled back, “…shit”  
“(Y/N)? What was… why did you…”  
You sigh and look away, “I…”  
“Do you… do you like me?”  
You nod and stare at the ground for a bit. You got a little nervous as you sat there in awkward silence.  
“H-how did you… when did you…”  
“Just promise you won’t interrupt me okay?” he nods. “Okay… I didn’t mean to… I mean it wasn’t my intention to fall for you but… I didn’t realize how shitty my friends and boyfriend were until I met you. I thought that degrading each other with sarcastic comments was normal and the way to show love. But then I met you and I learned that it wasn’t, not even close. It’s laughing and having fun making jokes about shared interests. I didn’t have anything in common with them, but I did with you. You showed me so much about what a relationship should be. The more and more I hung out with you, the more and more I realized that I liked you as more than a friend, maybe even love you. And god that scares me to death. It’s also scaring me that you haven’t said anything so please tell me what you’re thinking.” You end your rant in a bit of a panic.  
Instead of going for words, Michael settles for actions and leans in for a passionate kiss. Your hands go to his neck and his go around your waist. When he pulls away you look at him a bit confused.  
“I love you to (Y/N). Really… you’re cooler than a vintage cassette” You giggle and kiss him softly, pulling him closer. His hands moved ever so slightly lower, where the hem of your shirt was. You could his hands ever so slightly shaking, so you bite the bullet and pull your shirt over your head, your bra soon following it. Michael just stares at you, completely awestruck. One of his hands moves up your back and gently caresses your breasts. You whimper softly and arch your back into his touch. Your reaction to his touch went straight to his dick. He needed you, now. You both got dressed quickly, you were both very needy right now and wanted to get down to it. He rolled the condom onto his length and looked you in the eye, making sure you still wanted to do this. You nod and moan as he pushes himself into you. His length felt so good inside you.  
Everything only got better when he started to move. Sure, you had sex with Jack, but it was nothing like this. With Jack it was quick and one sided, mainly focused on making him satisfied. But with Michael, it was slow and full of love. He made sure that everything he did made you feel good too, and it was amazing. After a few minutes, you feel the coil inside you tighten.   
“Michael… I… I…” He brought one of his hands down to rub your clit and growled into your ear, “do it. I wanna see you come.” You never knew that a growl could be so sexy. You clawed at his back as you screamed out his name. Just looking at you in pure ecstasy was enough to push him over the edge. But when you started to pulse around his cock, he couldn’t do anything but let go. It was, by far, the best orgasm he’d ever had.   
After a few minutes, he got off of you and went to throw out the condom and grab a blanket. He pulled the blanket over you two and pulled you close. You kiss his nose and giggle as he blushed. He just smiles, “you’re cute when you laugh.”  
“I am not!” you giggle even more.  
“Yes, you are… I love when your face is all scrunched up like that… I love your face. No, I just love you.”  
You smile, “I love you too.”


End file.
